Greeting cards are known that have secured thereto electronic circuits that will play a tune such as, for example, "Happy Birthday" or other suitable tune depending on the occasion. These electronic circuits comprise very small printed circuit boards which are attached a PROM, battery, piezoelectric transducer, and a wire switch. The transducer hangs loose from the circuit board via electrical leads and the wire switch extends outwardly from the circuit board. This assembly is then adhesively mounted onto the greeting card so that, when the card was closed the switch was open, and when the card was opened, the switch would close causing the PROM to generate signals that will activate the transducer thereby playing a tune.
The printed circuit board has to be procured or made, the components including the switch have to be manually soldered to the board with the speaker being unsupported. The battery clip is soldered onto the board and the PROM is wire bonded and epoxied in place which produces a thick and bulky package and the switch is susceptible to damage during handling in the mail.